A Child's Cry
by xfadedXsakurax
Summary: after 5 years tomoyo has found herself in the glass cell of her insanity....this is her story and how she copes with her mistake.
1. Default Chapter

A Child's Cry  
  
Disclamier: I do no own CCS but i do own the idea for this story.  
  
~= thoughts  
  
( ) = A/N  
  
* * = my thoughts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Prologue  
  
Loneliness, sorrow, despair. These words are what descibe a child's cry. A cry of loneliness and fear. A cry of sorrow,  
  
of being alone. This world is cruel and I learned this at a young age. Life is opptional and you can sometimes control this decision  
  
of living or dieing. This I know well. It has been my life for more than 4 years.  
  
Days I've wanted to end it all but feel i have a greater purpose. Or maybe I'm just fooling myself. Why are we put here on this Earth?   
  
Why are we cursed to living a life that isn't wanted to be lived, why are we tested the way we are? This is the story of a girl whose   
  
life took a turn for the worst and ended up loosing the one she loves and the life she once knew and her dealing with her problem.   
  
This is her story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A girl with lucious black hair and purple streaks awoke from her troubleing nightmares. Her beautiful amysth eyes were no longer  
  
luminous. The fire she holds inside is sowly becoming dimmer and dimmer. She looked outside of the glass chamber. Her nightmares  
  
have returned again but she hasn't told the doctor. She doesn't want them to run tests on her again.   
  
She stood up and walked up to the glass door. She could see the reflection of the other lights of the other cells next to her. It  
  
was still late at night. The only thing shes known. Shes been here for the past five years and these cold grey walls and reflective   
  
glass doors are all shes known. Even if she were released it would be hard to start life over again. Shes no longer cheerful all the life  
  
in her has been drained. Her soul has died, shes nothing but a body of skin, bones, and scars. The one she loved hasn't visited and   
  
even her mother doesn't visit. Not since the last visit anyway.   
  
~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~  
  
"How can you be so stupid. As much as I hate to leave you here I have no chioce."said a woman with short brown hair and beautiful  
  
mysterious brown eyes. "You are a disgrase to the Daidouji family and I no longer want you around."  
  
"OK mother. It wouldn't be anything new anyway. I hate you and i always have. What have you done for me mother?"she said   
  
circling her mother in the small caged cell. "You think the things you buy me make up for all the times you haven't been there for me??  
  
You think the money you receive and the fancy private schools you send me to make me happy!! or make up for all the pain you   
  
have caused me??Well guess again."  
  
Sonomi was furious. She walked up to the girl and slapped her across the face splitting her lip. "Don't you ever speak to me that way   
  
again do you here me!"she said looking into the girl's eyes. "All those thing I did for you and this is how you thank me. You ungrateful wench."  
  
"Do you see now mother......do you see why I did what I did?? I did this all this because of YOU. So if anyone is to blames its you."  
  
The girl of 14 years walked up to her mother. "And you think you're such a great mother. Some mother......you turned me in to the  
  
mental institution and I know that you are never coming back to get me and take me home and thats just fine. Because I'd  
  
rather be here than be locked in a home with you."  
  
Sonomi who was close to beating the girl asked the guards to let her out. The young girl fell to the floor and cried. Banging her fist  
  
against the glass door causing it to rattle back and forth as she pounded on it repeatedly.Soon nurses and guards came rushing in   
  
fought her and pinned her to the wall as the nurse injected her with a seditive. Slowly her world began to spin and everything went black.  
  
~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~   
  
The girl sat on her bed again. Thinking of the other who has no longer visited her. The one with navy blue hair and beautiful  
  
cerulian blue eyes. She then laid down and let sleep overcome her. 


	2. chances

A Child's Cry   
  
chapter 2  
  
chances  
  
She was awaken to the opening of her cell door. The nurse walked in with two cups one in each hand. One with pills and one with  
  
water. She handed the girl the pills then the water with out exchanging any words. No one talks to her here. No one but the doctors.  
  
The nurse then handed her a robe and told her to follow her to the showers. The girl willingly followed feeling dirty and grimey.  
  
She walked into the shower room and under all of the shower heads she began to wash off. 10 minutes later she was walked out  
  
of the shower room and into her cell with clean clothes again. She waited patiently till her doctor arrived for their daily session.  
  
"Hello Tomoy how have you been??"he asked. Dr. Minamoto was a faily handsome doctor who was very enthusiastic.  
  
"Fine."she replied. "You have seemed to make excellent progress over the past 5 years and I think I might be able to convinve   
  
the board to release you."he said looking into my eyes. I nodded. "That would be great I an't wait to see the sun again. I think   
  
i'm even paler than I was when I arrived."Dr.M chuckled and began to get up. "Ok then I will go down right now and talk to them  
  
and come later to tell you what they have decided.Ok?"I nodded and bid him farewell.  
  
Later that day the nurse came and escorted me into the courtyard for some much needed "fresh air" In my opinion nothing her   
  
is fresh. I sat in the corner. Speaking to no one but having all eyes on me. I hated this morgue. This place of souless bodies, but I  
  
guess I shouln't be talking seeign as how my soul has been dead. I pulled myself up and looked out of the chainlink fence.  
  
Across the street was the highschool. Being in Englend wasn't at all fun.   
  
See I was born in Tomoedo Japan. We moved here shortly after. This is where I met him. The one I long for. I haven't seen him  
  
since I was sent here. But I know he goes to the high school across the street from this hell. It was 3:00 and school had just let out.  
  
I saw a girl with raven black hair and ruby red eyes with another girl with auburn brown hair emerald green eyes and a guy with   
  
chestnut brown hair and intense amber eyes. I watched as they walked down the street.  
  
I then noticed that the black haired girl looked at me and laughed. I guess she found my being here amusing. Then the rest of them looked  
  
at me and began to laugh aswell. I then noticed another guy walk up to them he was wearing a black beanie but his cerulean eyes  
  
are waht caught my attention. He in my guess, asked them a question and they pointed at me and began to laugh. he then looked  
  
at me and did nothing. I was begining to get annoyed so I flipped them off and walked away.  
  
I was escorted from the courtyard back to my cell and I layed there and just looked at the ceiling hoping and wishing I would be   
  
allowed out of here. That they would allow me to go home. I pulled out a book from under my matress and a pen aswell. I opened it   
  
to a fresh page and began to jot down some words.  
  
Little girl fly away   
  
from all the things people say  
  
no need to hear the words of hate  
  
to young and hopeless with to  
  
much to face.  
  
no one to find her and put her  
  
in her place  
  
no shoulder to cry on  
  
no friends to call her own  
  
she sits upon a swing  
  
abandoned and alone.  
  
I closed the book and put it back underneath my matress and laid down. Soon I fell asleep and found myself dreaming of the  
  
cerulean eyes boy I saw earlier. 


	3. the blue eyes angel

A Child's Cry  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The blue eyed angel  
  
I was awaken again in the middle of the night. Again my nightmares plagued my dreams yet still I won't say a word. Not if  
  
I want out of here. I walked to the door again and began to pound on it causing it to rattle. The memory of the day I was brought  
  
here replaying over and over in my mind. Then I stopped. I thought I had heard something so I stayed perfectally still. It sounded  
  
like foot steps and heavey breathing coming from down the hall. Surpriseingly I wasn''t scared and I wasn't panicing.  
  
I shrugged it off and walked back over to my bed. I layed down and again let sleep overcome me. An hour later I was awakened  
  
by the nurse coming to give me my morning pills. She handed me a new Nightgown that went to the middle of my thighs and it had  
  
little slits up the sides. "Hurry up and get ready you have a visitor."she said walking out and letting me get dressed. ~A visitor...for me  
  
I...I wonder who it could be.~ I finished getting ready and called the nurse and told her.  
  
She walked ot of my cell and down the hall where I heard her talking to someone. Then I heard her coming back to my cell.  
  
I sat on my bed my back against the side wall and put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. Trying to sort out my thoughts.  
  
She walked up to my cell and opened the door. I heard someone walk in and the nurse telling him to tell her when hes done.  
  
I didn't want to look. I was afraid it was no one but the doctor. Then I remembered THE DOCTOR! I looked up and half thought   
  
it was him. When I saw someone else. He had cerulean blue eyes and he was staring at me. "Why do you stare?? Is there something   
  
on my face??"I asked. He looked me up and down and kinda smiled. "I don't beleive I know you....." I started but was cut off.  
  
"Yes you do know me. I'm surprised that you don't remember me."he said laughing. I stared at him puzzled at first but then I realized  
  
who it was.   
  
He took off his cap to reveal dark red hair. This can't be real.....he's here hes actually here. "What are you doing here?"I asked.   
  
he smiled again and hugged me. "I saw you yesterday and I now knew where you were so I decided to come visit you."  
  
I looked outside of the glass door. "You really miss life outside of these walls don't you?'He still had his arms around me. "Well when  
  
all you see are grey walls for 5 years....yah I want out." i said looking into his eyes.   
  
"So tell me Anthony...how have you been?Whats new in the outside world?" I was happy..yet I didin't show it. I don't know happiness  
  
anymore so i'm not sure exactrly how to show it. "Its wonderfull there are so many cool rock bands. When you get out I'm going to   
  
take you to Hot Topic and buy you anything you want..."he stopped when he saw my face. The look in my eyes. "What...whats   
  
wrong?"he asked obviously worried. "You mean IF I ever get out of here." I layed down on mu bed.  
  
"You'll get out of here I promise you that baby...I promise."He said pulling me into a hug. "Baby....I haven't been called that since...I  
  
was 5."I said. I couldn't smile....I've forgotten how to. I know not how to laugh either. "I got to go. I'll come back on Friday I promise."  
  
he said hugging me. I nodded and said goodbye. The nurse had come to allow him out and I walked up to the door pressing my  
  
face against the window to see him leave. ~If only you were right cousin.....if only you were right.~  
  
I walked back to my bed and pulled out my notebook and pen. I had alot on my mind and to form words of a morbid poem was   
  
what I lived for.  
  
Broken lullaby  
  
of a forgotten voice  
  
the melodic whispers  
  
carried with the wind  
  
a broken lullaby  
  
born from sin  
  
its torchered harmony  
  
haunts the sky  
  
it invades your thoughts   
  
and makes you cry  
  
the wind whispers to the trees  
  
and the trees to the sky  
  
listen closely for  
  
this broken lullaby.  
  
I sat my back against the wall. I put the book back underneath my matress and crawled underneath the small space underneath  
  
my bed. It was after all the only dark place I could find out of thisd whole stupid room. I sat there....staring into the darkness of   
  
nothing. I'm alone, no one to talk to.......no one to care for me or love me or....or comfort me. I started to cry. The first time in 5  
  
years and I cried like a child would cry for its mother. How I hated this morgue.  
  
I guess I had fell alseep because I woke up to the opening of my door. I crawled out only to come face to face with Dr. M.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo what are you doing underneath the bed?"he asked. "I looked at him quickly running my hands over my face.   
  
I was tired but the lights were hurting my eyes so I crawled under the bed."I lied. I had become very good at lying. "I see well I  
  
have some good news and some bad news which would you like first?"he asked.  
  
"Ummmm.....good news, I guess."i said sitting down on my bed."Well good news I got the baoard to agree to release you."he  
  
said smiling at me. "And the bad news?"I asked. "Well there is no bad news really....I just had to throw that in there....sorry."  
  
I nodded. "Its ok....thats fine. So when am I being released??"I asked eager to know although I didn't show it. "You will be released   
  
on Saturday."he said hugging me onvce more. "Thank you. For everything you've done and for ta,king care of me these past   
  
5 years." He smiled and walked out of my cell. 


	4. a new life pt 1

A Childs cry  
  
Chapter 4  
  
a new life 1  
  
~~~~~~~~FRIDAY~~~~~~~~~  
  
The week flew by like seconds and I couldn't wait to finally get out of here. I awaited the vcisit of my dear cousn but I feared  
  
he wasn't going to come. I feared he had forgotten me like everyone else seems to have done. I could feel my cheeks get hot  
  
but I quickly cooled myself down. I layed there upon my bed and awaited my prince. If I could call him that I mean he is family...  
  
but the is figeratively speaking of course. I heard soeome walking down the hall and I already knew who it was.  
  
I looked expectantly at the cell door and saw him. "Anthony you came!"" I said rather surpised. "You thought I wasn't going to come?"he asked.  
  
"Well normally people say they would and they end up, they end up not coming."I said looking at the floor. He was still looking at me I could feel his  
  
gaze. "I heard your getting out of here on Sautrday."he said smiling. "I told you you would get out of here." I looked at him. But he could  
  
tell I wasn't happy.   
  
"Whats the matter I thought you would be happy."he said. "I...I am but I have no where to go I have no money. I'm better off just staying here   
  
the rest of my life." I could feel the tears coming on but I wouldn't let them fall. "I'm coming on Sautrday to take you to my place  
  
and remember I promised you that I would take you shoppping so don't worry about anything ok? Your my baby cousin and I'm   
  
suppossed to be taking care of you."he kissed my forehead and started to walk to the door.  
  
"I will be back for you tomarrow. Then we'll go down to my high school and enroll you. ok?"he asked. I looked at him and for the first  
  
time in 5 years I half smiled and he walked out of the door which was being held open by the security guard. ~Just one more day..~  
  
I thought. "Jus6 one more day."Then I walked back and layed down and fell asleep. And this time my nightmares did not plague my dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~ANTTHONY~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had just walked out of the Institution. I started wlaking home and on my way I stopped at the coffe shop to get something to   
  
drink. I saw my friends hanging there. "Hey Anthony how come you left so quickly?"asked a raven haired girl named Meilin.  
  
"I had to go visit someone."I said. I mean I wasn't lying it was the truth. "Ooooohhh....Anthony's got a girlfriend."said a blue  
  
haired girl named Aora one of meilin's cousins. "No I don't. Gee you guys jump to conclusions to much."I said walking to the counter.  
  
"Uh huh sure. You know you can tell us. You don't have to keep this girl a secret."I looked at an azure eyed navy haired boy  
  
standing in the shadows. "Are'nt you going to add anything?"I asked looking him in his eyes. He shook his head. "No." he said  
  
before walking up to me. "You have enough problems already."and with that he sat down and stared out the window.  
  
I ordered my drink payed for it and walked out of the shop. I walked down to the school and to the school's office. The secretary  
  
looked at me. "How can I help you Azawa?"she asked me. "I need enrollment papers. For my cousin."I said looking at her. She nodded.  
  
"Which cousin would this be?"she asked. I looked at her, not sure if I should tell or not. "Daidouji Tomoyo."I said starting to fill out the  
  
papers. I could feel her gaze upon me. I looked up. "Is there a problem?"I askled. "Tomoyo Daidouji is coming here. But shes mentally  
  
unstable what are you ...." "She is NOT unstable! Her motherm left her there because she was neglected as a child and her mother  
  
thought her behavior weirdso she turned her into the Institution and left her there."I said more like yelled. ALthough that story was a lie.  
  
"Y..yes Anthony crystal clear."she said shocked at my sudden outburst. I turned in the papers and told her she would start sometime next week  
  
and if it was possible that she got all of his classes aswell. She nodded and said she would make a copy of his schedule and just  
  
change the name. I thanked her and walked out of the school. I finished walking down the street to my house and decided to get the gestroom  
  
ready for Tomoyo's arrival.  
  
I went to the store and bought some supplies. Me being the descendant of the Daidouji family I had so much money I could   
  
never have to work. I went and bought some paint, blinds and curtains along with bed sheets. I got home and started painting  
  
afterwards I made the bed changed the blinds and put up the curtains. I was so tired. I went to my room and layed down on my bed.  
  
I set my alarm and let myself drift away into the long awaited darkness. 


End file.
